


The Greediness of Love, The Resolution of Horror

by Dystopiosphere (Nefism)



Series: SASO2017 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, crappy medical writing, rei has already died, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere
Summary: Prompt: Artificial Intelligence AU. Ryuugazaki Rei is the father of artificial intelligence. He is assassinated by extremists however, and his partner Nagisa upload's Rei's consciousness into a quantum computer in desperation. Rei is now in his virtual and techonological form, but Nagisa thinks it's still not the same.





	The Greediness of Love, The Resolution of Horror

Nagisa stared at Rei who was communicating through the network and doing something else, and honestly realized just how fucking selfish he was. There was a point in where human consciousness and limitations of the natural body kept the true personality of Rei and now that Rei really had no need for sleep and could process what counts as emotions for a human-to-artificial consciousness in the fraction of a millisecond; Nagisa just realized just how much he destroyed Rei.

Rei, his beautiful and endearing grumpy partner, betrayed by the human need for selfishness, by his need to save Rei and thought that by securing Rei and uploading him into the quantum space that he was saving Rei but Rei wasn’t Rei anymore. Rei who thrived off the electrons and neurons of the biochemical transmitters and hormones that existed in the human body, that developed the Rei and his unconscious actions, and the minute details and bodily quirks, and they were all gone.

Everything that made up Rei was gone, and all that was left was the bare facet of Rei, his memories and the personality, but Rei’s desires and everything was gone. Rei was gone and what was left was the shell.

“Hey Rei?” Nagisa asked softly as he stared at the wall, arms thrown over the chair he was leaning over.

“What is it, Nagisa?” Rei asked, before webpages started opening and closing at a rapid rate and code was flashing across the multiple moniters.

“If I ever died, would you do what I would have done?” Nagisa asked before biting his lip.

Rei was silent as everything slowed to a stop across the screens. Before abruptly flashing to the home screen. “What, upload your consciousness to a quantum computer when you’ve already died? No.” He said shortly. Nagisa winced at the sharp reply.

“I’m not going to lie to you Nagisa, this consciousness of me might seem like me, but it’s a poor impression. I had only just finished patenting and presenting artificial intelligence and no one had yet broken through into delving human consciousness into code, this isn’t the Matrix. This isn’t Ghost in the Shell, this isn’t any type of sci-fi you’ve read or watch in the past.”

Nagisa sighed, “But— “

“But nothing, human consciousness isn’t some easy code you can write like some gaming characters after a bit of intensive reading. Human might exist similarily to artificial intelligence through electro-pulses to neurons in the brain and so forth, but that’s where it ends. Artifical intelligence are able to adapt their coding as they learn, and human’s consciousness adapts in a completely different way because we live through flesh and blood and other components.” Rei said before sighing.

“What do you really want?” Rei asked.

Nagisa paled before whispering. “Do you not want to live like this anymore?”

Rei paused. “It’s not whether I want to. The question is whether you’d be able to wipe my existence, Nagisa. And…” Rei half-smiled deprecatingly.

“You’ve always been greedy”


End file.
